


A Small Change

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode 3x10 missing scene, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles takes out his fear and anger out on Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate scene to 3x10, Stiles and Derek go out looking for Stiles' father and Stiles is a complete mess, and Derek is the closest target to take out his sadness, fear, and anger out on, and Derek lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Hoechlin at Alpha Con had talked about wanting a scene like this between Stiles and Derek and I wanted to write it, so I did.

“Jennifer did kidnap him, you know." 

Stiles watches from the corner of his eye as Derek turns to look at him, face as hard and blank as ever. 

Tightening his hands on the wheel, Stiles focuses on the road leading towards the forest where Derek had said he’d smelled his father’s scent. 

"I know.” Derek said after a long, tension filled pause. 

“You saw her change-”

“I know.” Derek repeated, his voice snapping out this time. 

Stiles clenched his jaw. “Don’t snap at me, Derek. I’m not the one who kidnapped my father. Who killed countless others, countless innocent lives. I’m not the one who fell for her manipulations, who fell into bed with her-”

“Shut up.” Derek barked out, turning to face Stiles, who kept his eyes on the road. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, please.” Stiles scoffed. “I’m not an idiot. Anyone with eyes could see what’s been happening between you two for the past few weeks." 

"So now it’s my fault your father was kidnapped? I wasn’t the only one fooled by her act, Stiles.” Derek said. “You and Scott, Lydia, Allison, all of you had her class for weeks, and you didn’t suspect anything?”

“I guess I just thought someone who had been spending the most time with her and fucked her would be able to get some inkling of something going on with her better than teenagers who saw her for fifty minutes each day of the week.” Stiles snapped out, turning to glare at Derek, and regretted it almost immediately when Derek’s face closed down even further, and a flash of something…something close to hurt flashed in his eyes. 

Derek turned to look out the window, and silence fell as Stiles turned onto the road that would lead to the woods. 

“I didn’t know, Stiles.” Derek said quietly after a few minutes of silence. “I thought…I thought…I didn’t know what I was thinking.” Derek finished.

“Obviously you weren’t thinking at all.” Stiles snapped.

“You know what, Stiles.” Derek practically shouted, turning to look at him once more. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I fucked up yet again. But your father missing is not my fault. She took him, not me. So stop treating me like shit when I’ve done nothing and I’m here trying to help find him." 

Stiles snapped his head to look over at Derek, anger pouring through him at his words, and with a sharp twists of his wrists, he was pulling the car onto the side of the road and shutting the car off, practically ripping the key out of the ignition. 

"You’ve done nothing?” Stiles shouted. “You’ve done nothing? And I’m treating you like shit?” Stiles clenched his hands so tight that he could feel the metal of his keys digging into his skin. “My father was taken, Derek! He was taken to be killed! By your psychotic girlfriend! He is all I have, and now I’m gonna lose him, and then I’ll have fucking no one!” Stiles was getting worked up, he knew, felt the tears pooling, tried to blink them away, could barely see Derek through them. “If we don’t find him, he will most likely die, he’ll be murdered, by the woman you let manipulate you and seduce you, which is the second time that’s happened, by the way, and I can’t..I fucking can’t…he’s all I have left…” Stiles couldn’t stop the tears now, couldn’t stop the anger and the sadness, and Stiles just couldn’t hold it in anymore, couldn’t just sit there. 

Derek was sitting there, silently, and when Stiles yelled out, “and you, you’re just, sitting here, doing nothing, screwing everything up like always! Fuck you, Derek! FUCK YOU!” and lashed out and punched him on the arm, Derek just winced slightly, but did nothing more. 

Then Stiles did it again, and again, and then again, using both his fists then, and he felt the anger well up to bursting inside him, and Derek, Derek was…he was there, and he wasn’t fighting it, and when Derek turned all the way in his seat, Stiles let out a strangled sob and moved forward to hit Derek on the chest. 

“I hate you! I hate you, Derek! You did this! My dad is going to die because you couldn’t keep it in your fucking pants! I fucking hate you! I hate you!” Stiles continued to scream “I hate you!” at Derek as his fists pounded against Derek’s chest, and Derek just sat there and took it, barely even showed that what Stiles was doing was affecting him. 

Stiles’ yells eventually turned into sobs, and as Stiles’ punches got harder, Derek just nodded and held up his hands. “Okay, okay, it’s okay, Stiles. It will be okay.”

“No it won’t! My dad is going to die! He’s dead!” Stiles screamed through his sobs, and he was so close to Derek now, and Derek didn’t touch him, just let Stiles continue to hit him, let him hit and hit and hit his chest as Stiles let his anger out, let it all out because he just couldn’t hold it anymore. He was tired of holding it in. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Derek kept saying over and over again through Stiles’ sobs, and Stiles kept screaming, “I hate you” at Derek with all his might. 

But eventually, eventually Stiles’ strength just kind of…gave out, and Stiles found himself sobbing, found himself lowering his fists from Derek’s arms and chest, until it was just sobs racking through his body.

And then he felt Derek’s arms around him, and Stiles felt himself clinging onto the back of his shirt as Derek pulled him into his arms. 

“I hate you.” Stiles said, his voice weak, the tears falling. 

“I know. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Derek was saying, and Stiles clung to Derek, found he couldn’t let go. 

Eventually, Stiles’ tears died down, and his hands didn’t have the strength to hold onto Derek, and so he kind of just…let go, his whole body drooping, the tension leaving his body. 

And then only Stiles’ harsh breath and sniffling filled the otherwise silent Jeep, and still, Derek held onto Stiles. 

It took Stiles longer than he’d be willing to admit to gather himself enough to be able to pull back from Derek’s embrace, to sit on his own, and when he did, he and Derek pulled back just enough to stare into each other’s eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Derek repeated one more time, and Stiles found himself nodding, pulling back far enough to wipe at his wet, tear stained cheeks. “We’ll find him.”

And Stiles, Stiles found himself nodding, and the squeeze Derek gave his hand felt nice. It felt comforting. 

“Thank you.” Stiles said, his voice cracked and rough sounding. 

“For what?” Derek said quietly. 

“For letting me use you as a punching bag.” Stile said, looking away from Derek as he said it, and scooting back over in front of the wheel.

“I understand, Stiles. I understand that anger.” Was all Derek said, and Stiles thought about Derek’s family, about what Allison had told him she’d learned from her Aunt Kate before she died, how Kate had told her she’d been with Derek, but had twisted it around to make Derek seem like he had sexually assaulted her, had manipulated her, which had only made it easier for Allison to shoot those arrows at Scott and Derek.

Looking back on what Stiles had said, he felt horrible for having said it. As Stiles started the car, he said, “I don’t hate you, Derek. I don’t. And I know this isn’t your fault.” When Derek continued to stay silent, Stiles sighed. “I was taking my anger out on you, and you didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

And by Derek’s tone, Stiles knew that he meant it. But that didn’t mean Stiles was okay with himself.

But he had to find his dad. He’d had his crying jag, he’d let out his anger over the situation, and now he needed to focus. He needed to find his dad alive. He needed his dad to be alive.

And so saying nothing, Stiles swerved back onto the road, and the silence this time was a good one, a comfortable one. 

And Stiles couldn’t help but feel that something small had changed between he and Derek, something for the better. Something good.

And at that thought, Stiles smiled softly to himself, and kept on driving.


End file.
